yurionicefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Aussinka/Poznaj swojego admina: Aurum76!
Nie, wcale nie planowałam dać tytułu "TAK DŁUGO NIE PISAŁA BLOGÓW, ŻE ZAPOMNIAŁA, JAK SIĘ ICH UŻYWA" 'A więc, przedstawiam wam wywiad z Aurum76 , jedną z naszych administratorek! Jakie kryje kubki (XDXD) i co uważa o YOI?' Auss (Ja): Czy zechciałabyś odpowiedzieć na parę moich pytań? Au: Podczas robienia obiadu? Chętnie! *Au zarzuca włosami i głaszcze kota, który śpi na jej kolanach* Auss (Ja): A więc, proste pytanie: Co przywiało (xD) Cię na tę wikię? *Auss udaje, że nie wie* ' Au: Och, ta wikia to mój pomysł! A Wiqa go tylko wcieliła w życie. Jest bardziej obeznana w świecie anime niż ja. '''Auss (Ja): Co sądzisz o gronie administracyjnym? :v ' Au: Z racji tego, że każdego znałam wcześniej to mam swoje zdanie. Dobrane idealnie! Każdy ma inne predyspozycje i zdolności. Razem tworzymy piękną całość. 'Auss (Ja): Aww, uroczo! ^^ Jak myślisz, YOI jest warte obejrzenia? ' Au: Zdecydowanie! Nie jestem wielką fanką anime, ale YOI urzekło mnie od pierwszych minut. Bardzo lubię postaci, są rozbudowane i takie... rzeczywiste. Oczywiście nie z wyglądu, ale z charakteru. Świetny klimat, poza tym uwielbiam łyżwiarstwo figurowe (to wina tych wszystkich filmów na Disney Channel) 'Auss (Ja): Jak i mnie. Skoro o anime mowa, to YOI jest twoim ulubionym, czy masz jeszcze jakieś inne, które lubisz bardziej lub polecasz? ' Au: Jedyne jakie obejrzałam do końca to Fullmetal Alchemist. Polecam jak listy na poczcie obydwie wersje! 'Auss (Ja): Rozumiem. A twoje ulubione postacie? ' Au: Z YOI to Minako *Au spogląda na swój Avatar*, Yuri, Yuri, Victor. A z FMA to Edward, Riza I Roy (otp życia) 'Auss (Ja): Co sprawiło, że tak bardzo ich lubisz? :3 ' Au: Minako to osoba, która bardzo mnie przypomina. Wesoła (czasem z pozoru) i wspiera przyjaciół. Można ją prosić o pomoc w każdej chwili. A reszta ulubieńców z YOI? widzisz Auss, to jest miłość. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale kochasz :> 'Auss (Ja): Osobiście, myślisz, że YOI wikia jest warta odwiedzenia? :>> ' Au: Dobra, tutaj na razie nie będzie wypowiedzi jakiej wszyscy oczekują. Na razie wolałabym, aby rozwinęła się organizacją Wiki (najlepiej by było gdyby dołączyli jacyś fajni edytorzy). Dopiero później zebrać społeczność. Taka taktyka sprawi, że Wiki będzie się lepiej kojarzyła. 'Auss (Ja): Jaki jest twój ulubiony gatunek muzyki, jedzenia i filmów? :v ' Au: Ulubiony gatunek muzyki to rock, ale też i indie. Generalnie to raczej mam ulubionych wykonawców, więc może ich tutaj wypiszę: Billy Talent, Florence + The Machine, Madsen, Mela Koteluk i Daughter. Takie towarzystwo mieszane. Z jedzenia to chyba wszystko jest ulubione! Z wyjątkiem lukrecji, flaków, masła, wszelakich serów innych od żółtego, twarogu i mozarelli. A z filmów kocham komedie! Ci, którzy mnie znają dobrze wiedzą, że jestem typem śmieszki. Lubię być wesoła, bo w szkole nie mam na to czasu (niech żyje trygonometria! Ygh...) 'Auss (Ja): A więc, ulubiony przedmiot? I kim chciałabyś być w przyszłości? :> ' Au: Och, Auss! Zadajesz wprost świetne pytania! Mój ulubiony przedmiot to chemia i to właśnie z nią wiążę moją przyszłość. Jestem na całkiem dobrej drodze, trzymajcie kciuki! Mój nick to Aurum - po łacinie oznacza to złoto. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia... 'Auss (Ja): Zawsze trzymam za Ciebie kciuki :> Większość osób które Cię zna wie, że uwielbiasz kubki. Potrafisz je zliczyć, i czy masz jakieś ulubione? :3 ' Au: Kiedyś liczyłam i wyszło mi 21, ale niedługo potem spotkałam się z Wiqą i moja kolekcja się powiększyła. A jakiś tydzień temu spotkałam się z inną znajomą i kolejny stanął na mojej półce. Wychodzi... 23. A z ulubionych to oczywiście te podarowane! Dodatkowo kubek kupiony na promocji w drogim sklepie za jedyne 5,90 ziko, kubek z rasami koni, ze starą pocztówką z mojego miasta, "Na zdrowie, dzieciaczki!" z aparycją Mietczyńskiego... Dużo tych ulubionych. Pamiętajcie kochani! Herbatę pijemy tylko z kubków, nigdy ze szklanek! '''Auss (Ja): Zawsze będę pamiętać, a na urodziny kupię Ci całą paczkę! xD Masz jakieś zwierzątko? *I tak wiem o Futrze* Au: Mój kot, zwany pieszczotliwie Futrem nazywa się Filemon. Pani weterynarz nazwała go "nieudanym syjamem", też mi coś! Mój kot jest bardzo udany! Ma śliczne niebieskie oczy i biało-kremowe futro. Dodatkowo jego uszy i ogon są rude. Każdy kto go widzi twierdzi, że jest piękny, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego miałby być nieudany! Podejrzewam, że jest w połowie rasowy. Auss (Ja): Nigdy mi o tym nie pisałaś, ale on nie jest ani trochę nieudany! Jest prześliczny! Czy planujesz kiedyś pojechać na coś w rodzaju Miraculous-meetu? ' Au: Miraculous-meet? Jak najbardziej, będę chętna jeśli coś takiego będzie miało miejsce '''Auss (Ja): A jeśli chodzi o seriale, jakie najbardziej lubisz? ' Au: Gra o Tron, Miraculous i House. Tak, zdecydowanie trójka faworytów. Winter is coming! 'Auss (Ja): Na koniec (Kopiując od Dżemiś) czy chciałabyś kogoś pozdrowić? ' Au: Pozdrawiam wszystkich i każdego z osobna! '''Jak wam się podoba nasz family friendly wywiad? Mam nadzieję, że w miarę poznaliście Au ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach